Kekkei Genkai
by Tenshi no Hime-sama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto thought he was living any normal life anyone with dead parents and a guardian who embarrasses the heck out of him would live. But what he doesn't realize is that his life is about to change, drastically. Or has it already and dark secrets are being kept from him for his own safety? Rated T for now. KuraNaru, ItaSasu, NejiHina
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi, people! Okay, if you go to my profile and check out number 8, it will say that I love parodies! This story will be one of them…I think. I'm new here so I'm trying to get used to everything.**

**Okay in order to sort of understand this story, you can check out the anime Shattered Angels or Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora. It's 12 episodes long so it won't take too much time. I just love the whole concept of it but I'm not going to be completely copying it. Just a few facts here and there. Nothing too outrageous. But if there is a problem, let me know and I will consider changing it. Matters on the issue.**

**Another quick note! Most of this prologue is in Naruto's POV but after that, it will all be third-person. There won't be anyone else's POV. So sorry to disappoint you.**

**I do not own the Naruto characters, or the story, or the Shattered Angel story. I'm just a fan who loves anime and wants to write; as less creative as I am. Those two animes belong to their respectful authors. I thank you all who at least click on this story and I hope you love it! I know there might not be a lot of meat to get off of but this is a prologue. The meat will come soon. I swear! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kekkei Genkai**

Prologue

You know how usually stories start off with a dream the main character never forgets or a tragic accident that changes their lives after occurring completely out of nowhere? Maybe there are reasons for that. I mean if someone just come up to you and say that starting today, for a reason you will find out in the future, your life will never be the same again, would you believe them? I don't know if I would.

Maybe

But that would give people reason to why they should say 'be careful what you wish for.'

I think one's own individual story starts off on the day they were born. That's when the story really begins. The rest is just details for later.

The real reason why stories start with a dream or a tragic accident is because it's the only way the main character knows how to start off a story.

At least I do.

…

…

When choosing a dream to tell to start off a story, I don't choose just any dream. Most of my dreams, I can't remember. But this one I definitely remember.

There was an angel in it. Not the ones you see on Christmas trees with golden locks, blue eyes and wearing a white gown while being surrounded by heaven's light. It wasn't a girl either. It was a boy, or a man actually. He looked old. Way older than me but not as old as daddy. But he was still so beautiful with heaven's glow all around his body and a kind, gentle smile on his face.

In the dream, I'd asked him, _"Are you my guardian angel?"_

He'd reminded me of fire. Heaven's glow was a bright orange glow all around him, his crazy looking hair was a darker orange, his skin was as creamy fair as mommy's, and his sharp, welcoming eyes were red. He was startled by my question but not for long. His smile returned when he spoke and his voice was as warm and smooth as creamy hot chocolate.

"_You can say that, kid. But tell me. Are you in need of a guardian angel?"_

I told him, _"Mommy and daddy have been acting so weird lately. Like they're afraid that something is going to happen. Daddy told me that one day a guardian angel will come and protect me. He said that my guardian angel will make sure to make me happy no matter what."_

The angel's smile became sweater after I said that and his eyes were so full of adoration. He really made me feel safe and loved in his presence and his stare.

"_I'll give your daddy some credit. He's right about my purpose. I am here to protect you but the only way to make sure you're happy is if you choose to be so."_

"_Me?"_ I asked him.

"_Yep. Because the only way to be happy is live a life of no regrets. If you do that, then you can surely die in peace."_

"_But angel, I don't want to die."_

His hand rose up and he petted my head. His touch was so warm and it made my skin and wherever he touched warm as well. I suddenly felt so hot.

"_I'll make sure of that, kid. But promise me still, okay? Promise me that you'll live a life guilt-free and I'll leave behind a protection charm to make sure you won't die."_

I was hypnotized by my angel so I listened to everything he asked of me. _"I promised."_

"_Good boy."_

And what I felt next before my dream ended was his gentle lips against mine.

…

…

The summer before my eight birthday, my mommy and daddy got into an accident and didn't survive. Mommy's relatives took care of me as they arranged the joined-funeral. It was a different person each time and at the funeral, I didn't know who stood behind me with his or her hand on my shoulder but I didn't even care. I may have been young but when people tell me that I will never see my caring wonderful parents again, then of course I would be bawling my eyes out for days.

I didn't understand funerals. People who sympathized with my loss told me that and they were all a blur. I didn't care if they were family or friends. The entire ceremony was a blur. Someone would tell me to get up when I had to and they told me what to do. I didn't understand any of it. At least being so young, I had an excuse to cry every time I saw a picture of my parents' faces.

Then it was the burial and that was a blur, too. All I knew was they lowered my parents' ashes to the ground and I could do nothing but watch as they buried them one shovel-full at a time.

However there were a few things I did notice about the funeral. Like how there were only mommy's relatives that were considered family. There weren't any relatives of daddy. Only his friends mixed with mommy's. But when I was left alone to cry, again, alone in front of buried mommy and daddy and everyone else went to discuss something like who's permanently responsible for me now, one person approached me.

"_Hey, kid."_

What made him stand out compared to all of the blurred faces was that I recognized his voice and when I sharply looked up at him, I recognized him.

"_Angel?"_

He wasn't surrounded by heaven's glow like in my dream but when he kneeled before me, his looks, his eyes, and his smile were all the same.

"_Sort of. From today on, I will be your guardian. In your daddy's will, he left you in my care. My name is Namikaze Kurama. It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto."_

Namikaze Kurama. He was the first relative of daddy's that I've ever met and he's the only relative to come to my parents' funeral.

…

…

Ever since the funeral, I'd been in Kurama's care. There were some complaints of someone so young taking a child under his wing, but my daddy's will was written in stone and if I didn't want to go with him, I could always say so. However, I was young and naïve and I believed I would be fine with my guardian angel. After five years, I'd come to realize that Kurama was no angel. Just a demon who looked like one.

"Kurama, would you PLEASE get off me!"

I tried to shove his arm off my shoulders but it was futile. It was stuck on me like glue.

"But why, Naru-chan? You don't let me hold your hand and you won't let me stick my hand in your back jean pocket. So what other choice do I have to make sure you don't get lost?"

"I'm not a little kid anymore! And compared to you, I have a better sense of direction!" Plus, it's a little hard to get lost when you have a map in your hands!

But he came back with, "I don't care if you're psychic and you can see the future. We're in a strange and new city where we might spend the rest of our lives in. Until you've memorized every street, know where to go and where not to go, and make a friend who knows that better than you, you are not to leave my sight; ever!"

Sometimes I wonder how I ever mistook his virtuous good looks for my dream angel. They are absolutely nothing alike!

With nothing to say back to that, beside glare and grumble, I let him do what he wanted while I kept my entire attention on the map in my hands and the street we were walking on. But I can see him smiling on my shoulder.

I was born and raised in Uzushiogakure; the small hometown of my mom. She apparently met my dad in Konoha when she came to start a new life in the big world but when she was finally pregnant with me, they moved back to her hometown so I could be raised in a safe environment. Konoha is actually where Kurama and I decided to live and it's my dad's hometown. A huge city hometown. At least not I know why I never met any of dad's relatives, except for Kurama, but the other reason is because my dad cut his family ties when he married my mom since they didn't improve of her social statue. Way to go, dad! He only kept in touch with Kurama because he was only a child when it happened and they sort of had a father/son relationship. Why, dad? Why?

Anyway, the reason why we decided to live in Konoha is so Kurama could be close to work again. He actually just graduated from law school and was given a job offer when he took me under his wing. Instead of taking me back to Konoha then, Kurama stayed in Uzushiogakure with me until I finished elementary. He was able to accept the job but it was harder to actually work with it because he was so far away. However like dad, he too wanted me to at least grow up in a safe environment until I had some sense. But according to him, I still have no sense.

On that day I had a map in my hands, we had just arrived in Konoha the day before in our new home and then we decided to explore the city on foot to experience everything the city had to offer; according to him.

"It doesn't mean you can cling to me," I grumbled as we waited for the light to change to cross the street. He started laughing after I said that and it was at that moment when the street light turned red and a black shiny Mercedes pulled up in the center of the street. The cross-walk light changed right after that and the two of us plus a whole bunch of other people started walking.

"Aw, be nice, Naru-chan. You know you love it."

"Not in public!"

And then for a moment, I felt Kurama lift his arm off me and for once he had obeyed my wish about how I wished he limited his display of affection and respected my personal space. But like always, it was only for a moment before put it back on and pulled me closer to him.

"So does that mean we get home, it's okay?"

Oh crap I was in trouble. If there is one thing that Kurama loves to do and I dread every second of it's his cuddling. You know how a toddler hugs their teddy bear super tight for hours on end? Kurama's the toddler and I'm the teddy bear.

"Someone help! I'm being kidnapped!"

"Okay, now you're just plain mean."

* * *

Due to Naruto's attention being on the map, he missed the real reason to why Kurama's arm released him.

"Aw, be nice, Naru-chan. You know you love it."

"Not in public!"

Right at that moment in the center of the cross walk, two people who were crossing from the opposite end passed them. Some of many others but the eldest and tallest of the two noticed them.

Or at least, he noticed Kurama.

And Kurama noticed him, too.

Like those slow moving moments when two or more people have a dramatic first meeting, this was, in a way, one of those moments.

Kurama became the first to look. He turned his head ever so slightly, not enough to possibly gain Naruto's attention, but enough to see the dark haired man who passed them. It wasn't long before the same said man decided to look from the corner of his eyes. For that one moment, they stared at each other and that was it. Just blankly staring at each other without anything instant. No recognition for they have never met before. No domineering nature for they didn't feel threatened by the other. And no need to stop and introduce one's self to the other for this one half second moment is all they need to know who exactly the other is.

But Kurama did say hi. That one moment when he released Naruto's shoulder, he slightly saluted a 'hi' to the guy. Then he turned to the Mercedes on the side and winked at the driver. Then finally, he turned his attention back to his ward.

"So does that mean when we get home, it's okay?"

As the twelve-year old boy's body tensed up before he made his cry for help, that black haired man kept watching them.

"Nii-san?"

Looking down at the one who called him, a twelve-year old boy eyes his brother suspiciously while he grips the hand dangling on his shoulder. Compared to Naruto, this teenager doesn't mind his eighteen-year old brother holding him. "You didn't hear me, did you? What suddenly got you distracted?"

The older brother just smiles at the boy. Seeing him acting possessive with that pout on his face just makes him look absolutely adorable.

"Forgive me, otouto. I was just greeting an old acquaintance."

The younger brother rose a brow for that. When did he greet someone with him noticing? Seeing the confused face made the older brother kiss the boy's temple on the side of his face.

"It's not important anymore so don't worry about it."

The teenager didn't. The kiss made his mind go blank and his cheeks blossomed into soft pink roses. As his older brother softly chuckles at his blushing face, the teenagers cheeks darkened before he grumbled, "Stupid brother…"

At least between these two, the boy was still gripping that hand the entire time to keep the man where he should be; close.

Inside the Mercedes, the driver's pearl-like eyes switches between the two couples. Watching them continue to act the same way they've always do to each other and to live the same peaceful life they've always lived. However, instead of showing joy and contentment in his eyes and on his face as he smiled, he didn't smile at all. He just observed and calculated everything.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?"

Looking up at his review mirror, the driver sees his one and only passenger looking at him through the mirror as well with joy and contentment in her soft gentle smile and smiling pearl-like eyes.

"I'm happy to see them acting so happy with someone they care about. I hope…this happiness never ends; for any of us."

"But it will," her driver injected. "This won't last for us. He will act and this life will then be over."

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I need work, don't I?**

**Please let me know! Bye!**


	2. Happy Birthday, Naruto

**Author's Note: Hello, people. I'm surprised by the amount of hits this story got, and only on the prologue. I would like to say thank you to gaaragirl202 for my very first review and for some help on a few things here and there. I know the prologue wasn't too exciting and had sort of very little information but maybe this chapter can spark some interest. There are a few confusing things here and there but they will all be explained in later chapters! Right now, let's just relax a little, okay?**

**I do not own any of Naruto characters or the story itself. I also do not own the anime I based this story off of. For those who know the anime Shattered Angels and don't see why I based it off of that yet, it will come. Much later on, I swear! Thank you for those who've read, favorite, followed, and reviewed my story and please give me your support! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 1: Happy Birthday, Naruto

_Five years later…_

Taking a deep breath in, Kurama screams at the top of his lungs, "NARU-CHAN, WAKE UP!" right in Naruto's ears. It literally makes the poor high school boy jump five feet into the air; along with his heart. The orange head would usually smile and suddenly act all sweet after he does something to scare his ward half to death but today, he watches bemused as the teenager collapses back on his bed and tries to recover from his near death experience.

"Wh-What the hell, Kurama! You nearly gave e a heartattack and I thought I told you never to call me that!"

Kurama has his arms crossed in front of his chest and doesn't look too happy at the moment. Which is different. "I don't care if I actually gave you one! You were supposed to have woken up an hour ago! Your alarm clock has been ringing for that long, your breakfast is cold, and I told you I start my new job today! I need you up and running now!"

Since there is no use trying to go back to sleep, not with this guy blasting in his ear like a scolding, banshee-sounding parent and the alarm clock still going off, Naruto turns that off first before arguing, "It doesn't mean you can scare the crap out of me first thing in the morning! Whatever happened to a simple shake on the shoulder or a softer 'wake up' call?"

"I tried those already, like a dozen times! You're lucky I didn't resort to dumping a bucket of water on your face like the last time!"

And to think that only happened a few days ago…Naruto was lucky. That was a whole different version of hell when it happened.

Exhaling to calm his nerves since he needs to be the adult one here, even though he still looks like a man in his early twenties since ten years ago, Kurama pinches the bridge of his nose while saying, "I don't have time for this. Just get moving, eat your breakfast, and be sure to lock the door on the way out. I gotta go, NOW!" To prove his point, he leaves the blonde's room immediately but Naruto's not letting him off the hook just yet.

Following him to the front door, he declares, "I know what to do! You don't have to keep reminding me every time you have to leave home first. I'm sixteen fricken years old! It'll be pretty pathetic if I didn't."

Kurama had gathered his suite case and his car keys pm on the way to the door and he was hastily putting his shoes on while Naruto said all of that. He acted like he didn't hear the boy but afterwards, he remembers something.

"Oh yeah." Almost all too fast, he grabs Naruto's head and kissed the teenager on the cheek. The blonde's mind goes totally blank and his anger is now gone with the wind. Though with the way he's dressed with a T-shirt and boxers and Kurama is wearing one of his suites he used to wear as a lawyer with a loose tie, they look like the perfect image of a husband saying bye to his adorable housewife with the cheek kiss and the startled expression on Naruto's face. After the kiss, Kurama smiles at the teenager and pets his head of yellow bed-hair. "You're not sixteen anymore, remember? Happy Birthday, Naruto."

_Ba-dum_

Naruto would go nuts it Kurama tells him that he can see the boy's cheeks turning red right before his eyes and his eyes starting to gain a sweet beautiful sparkle in them because the guy just wished him a Happy Birthday and didn't call him 'Naru-chan'.

So he had something else in mind.

Backing away first… "If you didn't know what to do in the morning, it wouldn't be a pathetic as to not know your own birthday. See ya later, Naru-chan!" And then he was out the door so fast everything he just said would have flown over Naruto's head if that nickname didn't anchor it all down.

Wait…did he…

"KUUURAAAMAAA!"

But the Uzumaki can hear the car in the garage zooming out of the garage as soon as the doors were opened just enough to let the Namikaze make his quick getaway. 'Damn that man!' is all Naruto can think and feel at this moment.

'_How dare he…How dare he just kiss me and then run off after he insults me! I should charge him with child molestation! I should have done that a long time ago! Damn him, damn him, damn him, DAMN HIM!'_

It's been five years since Naruto and Kurama moved to Konoha and life had just been, well normal; if normal is considered to be yelling arguments, teasing insults, and unexpected sweet moments of innocent affection. At least for this family, that's what normal is. The home they live in now is a small two-bedroom, one-story house at the edge of the big city life of Konoha. So something not too city life to shock the heck out of Naruto when he first arrive but still different compared to the quiet village life he was used to. Obvious to this point, Kurama had changed jobs. Or rather, he quit for reasons unknown to Naruto. He just came home one day and told Naruto that he would no longer be a lawyer as soon as he walk through the front door. When the teenager had asked why, he just explained that he's tired of doing the same old thing for the past ten years. There are other ways out there to make the world a safer place so he'll find something as soon as possible. However at the moment, he really wanted to calm his nerves before he decides to go back and beat the living daylights out of his boss. Naruto just left it at that. So that hot-tempered moron finally pushed Kurama to the edge, huh?

It is now 8 o'clock and school starts at 8:30 for Naruto, but at the moment he doesn't really care. Since Kurama is gone and the last place he was last scene was the front door, the spiky blonde is glaring at the poor door with every bit of anger he would feel towards his guardian if he was still here. He would also yell at him but glaring death at an inanomyous object is already pushing past 'normal'. However, Naruto still feels insulted, harassed, made a fool of, and violated.

But when that kiss comes back to mind, Naruto stops fuming for a moment. He touches that spot where Kurama kissed him and he can still feel the warmth of that man's lips against his skin. His kiss and his touch when his fingers were lost in Naruto's messy golden spikes was like a shock of lightning coursing through his body and it left behind sweet bliss. Now as he thinks about the kiss and how Kurama still wished him Happy Birthday with his name, the now seventeen-year old boy cannot stop smiling.

…

…

"Oi! Sasuke! Hinata!"

Over the hundreds of chatter going on around them, the one boy and one girl who own those names hear Naruto's booming voice calling for them. Like it's ever hard to not hear him. Naruto can probably make the whole world hear him if he really wanted to. Turning around, they see the said boy rushing up to them wearing similar yet different uniforms compared to them. Their school uniform is nothing different compared to the uniforms of any of school in Konoha. Since it is the fall, the girl is wearing a long sleeve sailor looking top and long skirt that just past her knees by half an inch. The uniform is mostly a very dark brown color, very close to black but not quiet, and the trimmings and the scarf are white. Even the skirt is the same dark brown color as the top. For the final touch, long white socks and regular brown shoes. As for the boy, even though it's near winter, he's wearing long dark brown pants and a short-sleeve white buttoned shirt; untucked and one or two buttons unbuttoned. Finally for Naruto, he has an outfit similar to the boy but he has a body length jacket with rolled up sleeves and a black headband tied around his forehead. When the two students see the blonde rushing to them, the girl's face lights up into a smile and the boy's brow rise up in slight interest on his bored face. They were just about to climb the stairs of their school when Naruto called them.

As the sixteen year old girl, Hinata, smiles at the spiky blonde boy coming their way, her cheeks blossom into roses at the sight of him as always, and she greets in her small, timid voice, "N-Naruto-kun. Good morning."

The seventeen year old boy, Sasuke, however greets to him, "What are you doing being so loud so early in the morning?"

As soon as Naruto heard that, his cheery attitude goes out the door for some air while his irritation from this morning starts to take over again. Stopping right in front of Hyuuga boy, the recently turned seventeen year old asks, "Teme, do you have to be so stingy so early in the morning? What dog crap did you step on, on the way here?"

Seeing this happening before her eyes, like always, Hinata looks nervous and she wants to stop them before they really start but she honestly doesn't know how. Sasuke just huffs to the side and responds, "And who did you sleep with last night to be this happy?" That causes Hinata to turn an even darker shade of red in embarrassment while Naruto turns red with anger for being so shamefully insulted in public at their own school and the only other member of their little trio of friendship who just happens to be a very bashful girl. At least no one else is listening.

"AND WHO DUMPED YOU?"

Until after Naruto screams that.

Meet Hyuuga Hinata and her half brother, Hyuuga Sasuke; Naruto's best friends in the whole world. He met them a little over a year now, since he started high school in Konoha's Academy of the Gifted. Normally this school only accepts students who have promising talent, so a lot of people were wondering on how Naruto reached their statues; especially when he doesn't remember ever applying for it. However, the school accepted him and they offered full scholarship so of course Kurama pushed for it and it was a good thing Naruto actually listened to him. Plus, it's only a short running distance if Naruto really sprints for it from his house. But Hinata and Sasuke, on the other hand, it is obvious to all how they got accepted into the school – the brother more than the sister.

Sasuke is a genius. He has the best mind in the whole school and has been offered many times to skip grades but he refused every time for personal reasons he doesn't tell anyone so easily. He's also the star athlete of the school and according to Naruto, can throw on hell of a good punch. For a guy who has brains and a good athletic figure, it would be completely out of the question if he didn't have the attention of every female in the entire student body. Even some of the teachers are head over heels in love with him. But is it only the brain and muscles the ladies are interested in? Or could it also because of his dashing good looks? One look at Sasuke and it would be like seeing a piece of heaven that fell out of the sky and turned into a mortal. Flawless soft-looking ivory skin, raven locks that frame his face very nicely and spike up in the back naturally, a well-toned body that doesn't have a drop of fat on him and makes him not too muscular but not too slender either, and big onyx eyes that are like deep pools of his very soul that hide many things about him that would make anyone want to figure out what it was. His eyes and his lone-wolf personality give off an air of mystery that intrigues all and makes him a very loyal friend. But the flaws of this guy, according to Naruto, are that he's stuck up and he has a tongue as nasty and as sharp as a poisoned dagger.

Hinata is also a very smart student. She's actually second best when compared to her half-brother, but she's not an athlete. Not at all. She's not only fragile in personality but she's also fragile in body; not in a sick way. Just an un-athletic type way. However, she creates some of the most beautiful pieces of artwork the school has ever seen. Most of the school's art displays are actually created and donated by her. Rather it is drawing, painting, sculpturing, or playing the piano; Hinata is very good with her hands. To the students, if her brother appears as the dashing prince, then she is the delicate princess type. Her skin is as fair as Sasuke's and as flawless but looks so soft to the touch, her hair is long and a very similar shade to her brother's while looking silky smooth, but unlike her brother she has pearl-like eyes that have nothing to hide. Hinata is sweet, elegant, polite young girl but she's a little shy, timid, and sometimes she doesn't know what to do when she's involved in a situation, like watching Naruto and her brother fight. That's probably why she has every guy's attention for her introverted, need-to-be-protected personality; if her body wasn't enough to make every guy in school drool over her. Skinny limbs but is very well developed in her chest and her hips. According to Naruto, it's sometimes hard to believe that Sasuke and Hinata are related but that is why they are half-siblings.

Both Hyuuga siblings are just amazing in every way and when they are seen with Naruto, it's a mystery how a mess-up trouble-maker who doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut or when to control himself ended up being friends with Mr. and Ms. Perfect. If people would look past the talent and the family statues on both parties, then the answer could be very simple. The three of them understand each other and only Naruto can see who they really are. He's even the only person in school who knows how the two of them are half siblings so close in age.

Like Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata lost their parents but not in a terrible accident. Hinata's parents were engaged to be married but her father fell in love with a different woman one night and that one night affair. He never saw her again after that night but then after he married Hinata's mother, the hospital called him to say that the woman he met was murdered in a robbery gone wrong and she had a child. According to DNA testing, the baby belongs to him. He had a choice of either accepting the child or putting him up for adoption. He couldn't abandon it so he took the child in. His wife wasn't too happy about it, mostly because she was bearing his heir in her womb. It took her months to accept the baby and eventually she did because even though Sasuke was a one-night affair, he was still an innocent life that lost his mother and no child should have to live like that. But when Hinata was born, the child-birth was too much and her mother died. So the father had to raise two children on his own, with some help from caretakers, but he died in sickness before his two children entered high school. The Hyuuga family is very rich, however, the two siblings told Naruto that the one running the estate is a guy name Hyuuga Hiashi. He claims to watch over things until Hinata is old enough to inherit it herself. The claim is Hinata has more potential to take over the family business than Sasuke but Naruto knows the truth. Sasuke isn't bitter about it at all. In fact, he's happy that he doesn't have to be tied down to such things and he believes also that Hinata would be better suited than him.

Unwilling to watch her two precious people bicker any longer, Hinata speaks up, "Please stop this, both of you. Sasuke-kun, today is a very special day. Today is Naruto-kun's birthday. Please be nice to him." She pleaded him greatly with her soft eyes and now Naruto has his arms crossed in front of his chest with a sour pout on his face while Sasuke looks between his sister and this blonde he calls dope or usuratonkachi.

It's too early to be fighting anyway.

Sighing in defeat, since he knows the difference between his normal acting-like-an-ass to simply being an ass, Sasuke ruffles Naruto's hair and he says, "Only for today. Happy Birthday, dope."

Knocking the hand off, Naruto yells to him, "Don't wish me 'happy birthday' after you just insulted me, teme!"

"Alright then. The next time it's your birthday, I won't wish it for you then."

"I..I didn't mean that! I mean if you're going to wish me 'happy birthday' at least do it before insulting me first!"

"Impossible. I always insult you."

"Exactly!"

"You're acting like a moron again, as usual."

"Teme! Fight me, now!"

_Ding-dong, ding-dong_

To Hinata's great relief, the school bell rings before either one of her boys throws the first punch. Trying to smile and lighten the mood, she says, "We better get to class before we're late. But…" Like how Kurama suddenly remembered something this morning, Hinata hastily goes to her pocket and she brings out a small box that is perfectly wrapped and nicely tied with ribbon. Presenting it before her blonde friend, she congratulates, "Happy Birthday, Naruto-kun."

Seeing that present startles Naruto a little. It's not flashy or sparkling like a precious gem or anything like that, but it's still a present from his friends and that is all the flash and sparkle it needs. Seeing it causes the cheery attitude to come back and Naruto puts on a big smile. Him anger inside of him dissipates and at the explosion of his own emotions, he pulls Hinata into a bear-crushing hug. "Thank you, Hinata! You do care!"

But from the contact of the hug, Hinata's entire body heats up like tea pot on extreme heat on the stove and just like a tea pot, steam bursts out. Noticing that, Naruto pulls away just bit so he could see Hinata faint and then become limp in his arms. "Ah! Hinata!"

Now bored, Sasuke walks up the stairs like nothing is wrong and he tells them, "Hurry it up or we'll be late for class, usuratonkachi."

Seeing him leave, abandoning his sister, the blonde starts having another one of his freaks out again. "TEME, YOU JERK! GET BACK HERE!"

…

…

Even though class started a few minutes ago, the classroom is still full of chatter since their teacher has yet to arrive. It's typical really since their teacher is always half an hour late or so for everything, except on test and exam days. They don't have either one of those things today so Naruto thought it was the perfect time to at least open up his present. He was dying to know what his first present is and couldn't wait any longer.

Well, the kiss this morning could be considered a present but he is never going to admit that to anyone.

Humming to himself, Naruto nearly rips the wrapping paper to shreds after easily undoing the ribbon around it. Opening the white cardboard box, it reveals a lime green gem that almost looks like crystal with two sapphire beads on the sides string up with it. It's a necklace and to Naruto, the most stunning necklace he had ever seen before in his life. Even though it looks simple since it's just those stones on a black string but because it's a gift from a close friend, that's what makes it all the more special.

'_Of course, Sasuke wouldn't give me anything,'_ the birthday teenager thinks as he holds the necklace in the palm of his hand after admiring it for a good couple of minutes. He glares at the duck-butt head three rows in front of him, trying to burn holes at the arrogant ass he has come to know. _'The least he could do was lighten up his attitude, that teme.'_

Then he notices something on his desk. On the inside of the wrapping paper, there are black markings that almost look like writing. Going to that now, he opens the paper a little more and puts some of the pieces together to see a little hidden message in Hinata's hand writing. It reads: _Sasuke-kun was the one who picked out the necklace for you, Naruto-kun. This is a birthday present from the both of us and we want to celebrate your birthday with you later. Come over to our house after school, okay? Happy Birthday. Sincerely, Hinata._

Now the necklace all of sudden is not just stunning anymore. It's absolutely beautiful and the best present from the best of friends anyone could ever ask for. Naruto should have known. Sasuke may be an ass but when you really get to know him, he truly is a good friend.

Turning around to where he knows Hinata would be, Naruto catches the adorable girl staring at him and before she could look away in her shame of being caught, he winks at her and gives her the thumbs up. Seeing the wrapping paper in his other hand, plus the necklace, Hinata lets a beautiful smile to bloom on her face at the relief to know that Naruto will be attending his own little party.

And then the classroom doors open.

Confused, all of the students look up and they don't see their usual masked-covered, silver-haired sensei. Instead they see probably the most gorgeous man who ever existed! But to Naruto, his greatest nightmare.

"Alright, everyone settle down now. Class has started."

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening!

When he came walking in as he greeted the class, his deep raspy voice sounded like one of those cool bad boys you see in the streets of the city, doing things against the law but protecting the weak while doing do. His long orange hair shines in the light of the classroom like the brilliant rays of a sunset and is tied back into a low pony tail to put on a more professional look. That's a little weird because this morning, his hair was flowing free with its Kabuki demon cut; a shaggy cut on some areas but his hair in front of his ears and in the back are waist length. His mocha tan skin tells people that he goes out in the sun a lot and it looks so evenly toned – despite the fact that he's wearing a maroon colored suit with a white buttoned shirt to cover most of his skin. But still, it gives off a wondrous healthy glow. Finally, his eyes. As he turns to his students, his eyes are dazzling red like sparkling rubies. Just by staring at them, you will feel as though he might be the coolest guy to have ever existed. Maybe if he didn't have the suit and maybe some tight black pants, a red T-shirt, a black leather jacket, and a motorcycle in the background, he would look so much cooler and just the very image of a dangerous bad boy or maybe a demon in the sack.

Like little dogs, all of the students obey him submissively by straightening themselves up and sitting properly ready for class. Naruto on the other hand is still staring at the fact that his GUARDIAN just walked into his class and ordered everyone to settle down like he's the teacher. Hold on! Kurama's new job! Oh god damn!

Seeing the students bend to his will when he only said a few simple words, Kurama grins like he just won the lottery he knew he was going to win anyway. Seeing his smug little smirk, Sasuke raises a brow at him. Oh he knows him alright and Hinata knows him too. They're good friends with Naruto so of course they know all about his guardian and his cocky, feisty, play boy personality. They also know how much of a cuddlier he is. Instead of freaking out, like some people, Hinata displays the appropriate amount of surprise to the situation and Sasuke just looks bored like this happens everyday.

"As you can already tell, Kakashi sensei is not here right now." Traveling to the teacher's desk in the middle of the room, Kurama continues to explain, "He took an unexpected leave out of the country. Something about following the path of love and this, my students, is the truth." At that last comment, his ruby red eyes look up to one particular part of the room and it just so happened to have been in the corner where Hinata's desk resigns. Not many people notice this because they were still hypnotized by his looks. He could have said he was an alien from another planet and they wouldn't have cared. The only ones that did notice were Sasuke and Naruto and they both follow his gaze to see that he was eyeing Hinata. She didn't turn red at all, which isn't too unusual behavior at this point, but she nods to him as in greeting.

Okay…in a classroom with Naruto in it, why would Kurama look at Hinata of all people? Is it because he's at the back of the classroom in the corner so she's easier to spot? He better not be planning on doing anything like pretend to hit on a student. Which would be fine for Naruto at this point because then Kurama would be fired! He can't be his new teacher! He can't, he can't, he can't!

"So in his absence, I will be teaching this class. I'm your new teacher, Namikaze Kurama."

Oh shit…

"Namikaze Sensei!" a student calls, raising her hand. "Are you a teacher-teacher or are you a student-teacher?"

"I'm your teacher-teacher, my dear."

Oh god, someone shoot Naruto. The way Kurama just said that was definitely like how a guy who hit on a girl in the bar!

"But you look so young."

"Believe me, sweet heart, I'm older than I look." The way he said that, so soft and yet so smooth and slick, even Hinata is blushing at his charm while that student felt like she was killed by Kurama's smile and sent to heaven. Sasuke is starting to look a little disgusted with his inappropriate behavior and Naruto wants to bash his head against his desk. Why, why, why?

"Now then, let us begin. Is everyone here?" As Kurama scans around the classroom, he can see no empty seats so that must mean everyone is here. Though while he's scanning, Naruto wanting to just hide away from the world and never be seen again. Oh Naruto, shouldn't have done that. "You there, spiky blonde with the head band." Naruto's entire body tensed up when he heard that. He knows Kurama is referring to him and he knows that now the guy is going to make his life a living hell. Really not wanting to but have to, he looks at his new _teacher_ and he sees Kurama looking at him with devious eyes and a smile that promises mischief and humiliation. "Could you be a good boy and report to Kurenai-san that everyone is here?"

Kurenai is the person who you report to at the office if everyone is in your class or not. But no one really goes down to report to her about it in person. Plus, their class is on the third floor at the far end left side. Kurenai's office is on the opposite side and she's on the first floor. That's a walk…

This guy who looks like a god or an angel is the devil!

"Are you kidding me, Kurama?" Naruto asks, standing straight up in an outrage. Nearly all of the students gasp when he raised his voice and spoke so irrespectively to Kurama. Even Hinata, only because Naruto is about to blow, Sasuke is still just being the observant one here and Kurama looks amused. "The phone is right there in front of you on your desk! Call her yourself!"

After dealing with his behavior for the past ten years, Kurama takes no real annoyance to his ward's behavior as he shrugs and simply replies, "I would but I was told that the phone line is temporary disabled. So everything needs to be delivered the old fashion way. With those strong legs of yours, I know a walk won't kill you. It could cool your head down a bit, too. Now get going before you miss something important"

Okay, now this guy is dead. Naruto could give a damn to whatever Kurama has to lecture today but one bad move and he can get in trouble with the school. Plus, all of the students here now worship this guy so if he starts something, he'll have a full student army against him.

"Whatever, ass-wipe." Then with that, much to the students' amazement and horror that he did that, Naruto makes his way to the door to begin his incredibly long journey. A walk does sound like a good idea anyway. Anything to get him away from Kurama! As he leaves though, Kyuubi now smirks like he just won an easy competition again and he's eyeing how pretty that boy's face looks all decorated with anger. Naruto slams the door close once he was gone.

"Alright then," Kurama starts, gaining the student's attention back, "until our little hot-head comes back, I would like to tell you something small before we begin our lessons. I may be mean but I'm fair. I'm not going to start class unless everyone is here."

Sasuke raises his brow once again to that. Oh how considerate of him…

"On the way here, I noticed something as I was looking out the window of my car. You can't see it now but before there were two rainbows circling the sun. Can anyone tell me what that means?" Looking around the room again, no one looks like they know. Well all except Hinata. Her eyes widen in worry and her hands grip into fists on her desk. If Kurama saw that reaction, he didn't look like he did. Instead, his eyes decide to fall on her brother, like a predator who just found a new prey to mess with. "What about you, stingy? Do you know?"

Stingy?

Ticking Naruto off isn't hard but is Kurama trying to set Sasuke off now? He of all people should know the consequences if you piss off both the Uzumaki delinquent and the Hyuuga prince.

Instead of showing his irritation, which he has none for an insult so small, Sasuke replies to him, "Who knows. I'm not interested in supernatural stuff." Truth was, he knows. Just doesn't believe in it.

"I see. And I thought you were the smart one of the school, Hyuuga Sasuke."

When he said that, Sasuke glares at him this time. Don't push it, Kurama.

Ignoring that glare and the message behind it, "I guess, I'll just have to tell you then." Turning to the black board behind him, he starts drawing the sun and the double rainbow that circles around it; using the point for the shape line and the sides of the chalk for the rays. "In ancient times, rainbows were originally a symbol of snakes. Depending on its shape, the rainbow could be a sign of good luck or a bad omen. If you cry out 'rainbow' at a half formed one, then that means it'll be a bad day today. For a full on, a good day. A double rainbow, a wondrous thing will happen to you that will change the way you think of life forever. However, a double rainbow around the sun, it means that something terrible will happen that would definitely change the way you think of life. But that's the legend." Putting the chalk down, Kyuubi dusts his hands and tells the class, "I didn't call it so we should be fine. Hopefully."

As eerie his talk should have put everyone on edge, no one feels like that since Kurama is smiling at all of them so merrily like everything is perfect in the world. Hinata, on the other hand, is the only one in the room who looks like the talk really did set her nerves on edge. With everyone distracted, she goes to her pocket and takes out her cell phone. Hiding it in her desk, she hastily texts an urgent message and sends it.

* * *

**And I think I'll leave it at that for now. Next one might be a little more exciting but we'll see. I might have to cut that one in two…**

**But what do you think of this one? Do I need work?**

**Please let me know! Bye!**


	3. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note: Hello, people! Okay, I know that this chapter is a little short compared to my last one but believe me. This chapter would have been longer but I decided to cut it and where I cut it, I think is a good place. But the next chapter will have everything I had planned to shove into this one and once you read it, you will understand why I broke it up.**

**Now then, I don't own the Naruto characters or the story itself. That completely belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I just like writing stories using the characters and writing about my favorite pairing. I also don't own the anime this story is inspired by. I would actually thank that person for creating that anime that I have enjoyed completely and fully. Now then, thank you all for taking the time to read this story and I hope you will continue to support and love it! Thank you, everyone! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Stranger Danger

"Hey, Sasuke. If I murder Kurama, could I live with you and Hinata?"

"Only if you can get away with it and they leave the case cold. That shouldn't be a problem at all."

After a long and stressful day, school is finally over and both Naruto and Sasuke feel completely and utterly stress-exhausted. Reason why? One word. Kurama. Long story short, Naruto came back to after his long journey to the office and on that journey, he didn't see any other students reporting attendance to Kurenai. She even said that the phone lines are working. So that just made Naruto's mood worst but took another bad turn when Kurama decides to have him stand outside with buckets of water in each hand for making everyone wait so long. So while he sulked and mumbled some colorful things about his guardian, he could hear Kurama acting like a charming prince but also giving Sasuke a hard time. First he said that Sasuke isn't talking enough and when he does answer something, Kurama calls him a Mr. Smarty-pants and should let other students have their chance in glory. With his good looks, Kurama dazzled the females and with his little rebellion against Sasuke, he gained the respect of the males. Sasuke would usually not care about losing popularity or gaining enemies. The only thing he does care about is Kurama is making fun of him and because he's a teacher, he's getting away with it. No one makes a fool out of him and lives to see the next day. So now both boys are plotting ways to kill the orange head as they stroll down the sidewalk together, alone.

The reason why Hinata is not with them, there is a simple explanation for that. After class while the students were leaving, Kurama asked to speak with Hinata for a moment. Though of course, Naruto and Sasuke couldn't wait in the classroom for her. They had to wait outside. Since today is Naruto's birthday and they are planning a birthday party after school, Sasuke and Hinata canceled all of their plans for it; such as club meetings or sport practices. But when Hinata came out, she told them to go on without her. Since Kurama is replacing Kakashi, her cousin on her mother's side, Neji, is coming to interrogate him. Kurama got a call wanting to have a meeting so she's very sorry. Both Sasuke and Naruto completely understood because they know exactly what her cousin is like. He's more of the line of overprotective bodyguard/personal-butler/secretary. It took Naruto months before the guy was finally done breathing down his neck about being friends with Hinata. He wouldn't even let Naruto be alone with her, even if Sasuke was present. But does everything Hinata asks him to do, like a personal butler, and when she has family affairs that she needs to attend, he reminds her just like a secretary. Kurama and Neji never met before so their little meeting is going to be interesting…

"Just promise us one thing, Hinata," Sasuke said after she told them what Kurama talked to her about. She was confused for a bit but he placed his hand on her shoulders and said one thing to her, "Make sure Neji goes easy on him because Kurama is my prey." He said that with a gloomy aura all around him and dead-like eyes as if the life had been drained from him all during school today. Hinata freaked out a bit while Naruto looked at Sasuke with annoyed eyes. He thinks he was the only one Kurama was giving grief too?

"Ugh! I still can't believe it!" Naruto exclaims, raising his arms up high to reach the sky with his fists. "When Kurama said he got a new job, I thought it would be in another law firm. Not my high school! When did he get a teacher's license anyway?"

"I'll give that guardian of yours some credit. His teachings are understandable and he's good at explaining the material for the other students. But his inability to set the line between what's appropriate and what's inappropriate behavior of a teacher and student."

Naruto would have questioned on what Sasuke meant on 'other students', but he knows it's because Sasuke's a genius and everyone else is beneath him. Good thing Naruto is only focused on how Kurama is now going to make his high school life a living hell.

"You're telling me! Not only did that guy embarrassed me in front of the class but he's letting my reputation go down the drain with all of the affection and attention he's giving me as if we were at home."

"At least you finally got one of your long-time wishes granted. Now that they know you two live in the same house, you're finally popular with the opposite sex."

Oh that was annoying….and torture! Naruto always imagined that being surrounded by females would be the total opposite experience for him compared to Sasuke. The Hyuuga always commented that females sound like screeching banshees. Now Naruto knows exactly what he means; only because when he imagined being surrounded by women, they would want to know everything about him. Not his guardian.

"For obviously the wrong reason! They're not interested in me, they're interested in Kurama and I would love to tell them false stories of what he's _really_ like; if he wasn't breathing down my neck about it when they started questioning me."

To Sasuke, the dope still doesn't get it. Now he's done talking about this. "As annoying as it's going to be, we might as well just suck it up until after the term is over. Then we'll be able to have different classrooms and different teachers."

That's the second greatest thing Naruto has heard all day. But waiting for the term to be over, if every day is going to be today then Kurama would surely die before them.

The two teenagers were so focused on the source of their stress as they're walking down the sidewalk, with no destination in mind but they have time to kill till Hinata calls them to let them know when she's done, they didn't notice a black jaguar coming up. Not that it should be anything suspicious. It's a car driving by and they're walking on the sidewalk next to a street. Of course, they're going to have cars sneak up behind them before they pass by.

But this car did not simply drive by them. It starts slowing down.

With a thought in mind, Sasuke ponders about it for a little bit before silently exhaling. His sister asked him to entertain Naruto until she calls and by the time, they'll arrive to their home, Hinata would have everything ready because Neji would more than likely have everything ready and all they would have to do is set up the food when they arrive first. But how is Sasuke supposed to entertain this knuckle-head? Well he does have one idea and it's in his pocket.

"Excuse me, gentlemen."

But before he could reach for it, someone calls them behind. Both teenagers stop to look at the side and they see the black Jaguar parked beside the sidewalk and out of the way of other cars. In the back seat of the car, is a rolled down window and peeking out from it is a middle-age man who at first sight has the expression and eyes of a giddy child. His dark eyes are sparkling as he looks at the two teenagers, he has a big friendly smile on his face, his long black hair looks wild and some serious need of ironing, his skin is a nice creamy tone, and the only way to tell that he is older than he's acting right now is the wrinkles under his eyes. At first sight, your first impression would be 'oh what a benevolent looking man' or he would remind you a lot of what Naruto would act thirty years from now and in a good mood. Not a single suspicious thought would run through your mind when you see this man in his nice looking business suit. But for Sasuke, the second he saw him, he didn't trust him. His gut is just screaming, 'Don't fall for his smile, don't fall for it! Get out!'

"I'm sorry to bother you two but can you help me? You see, I'm lost. It's been years since the last time I was in the city and-"

But before he could finish, Sasuke interjects, "If you go back to the airport and find the closest gift shop store, there's probably a map you can have for free." Then he grabs Naruto's arm and pulls him away.

His interruption startles the middle-age man and he watches them walk for just a moment before Naruto pulls his arm away and whispers to his friend, "Oi, teme. What are you being so rude for? The guy's just lost." Apparently, Naruto fell for the man's charm.

"A middle age man approaching two teenage boys. Doesn't that already strike you as a very possible pedophile?" Putting it like that, he's got a point there. "Think, moron."

"Um, young man. I already picked up a map when I arrived here…" Looking at him again, the man looks like he's fiddling with something before showing his said-map as proof. "But a map doesn't tell me where restaurants are or what their ratings are. I'm trying to find someplace to eat but I don't want anything fancy. I know I look like I can afford the best but I prefer real food. Do you boys know where I can get real, filling food?"

With the same impetuous, straight-forward tone, Sasuke tells him, "Second left, first right, straight ahead. There's a McDonalds."

Now Naruto is just appalled by his friend's behavior. They just meet the guy for goodness's sake! "Teme, for once in your life, stop being an ass. And didn't you watch Super Size Me? You want this guy to have a heart attack?" Turning back to the Jaguar, Naruto puts on a more gregarious approach and tells the poor man, "Old man, I know just the place for you. The best food you can ever eat in your whole life. Ichiraku Ramen."

Of course. Sasuke nearly slapped his forehead, not because Naruto is clearly as gullible as a three-year old and doesn't know danger when it's right in front of him, but because he's saying the greatest food on earth is ramen; his number one obsession. How could he not see that one coming?

"Ramen, you say? Haven't had that in a long time," the mysterious man replies, sounding genially intrigued by the suggestion.

How could the Hyuuga be so inimical to such a nice guy?

"Trust me, old man. You've never had ramen like this before. It truly is the best thing next to slice bread and butter. The noodles are cooked perfectly. Not too stiff or soggy and there are never any clumps. But the broth is what really makes the meal. It's smooth and perfectly seasoned. Everything is made from scratch and I swear to you that every bowl would be like a masterpiece created by the gods! The cook would not have it served to you in any other way. Actually now that I think about it…" Turning to Sasuke, he pleads, "Let's go to Ichiraku! I want some ramen."

Sasuke cannot believe this. "Are you kidding me?"

Then the mysterious guy happily offers to them, "If you wish, I can give you a ride and a free meal. It's the least I can do for your kindness to help an old man like myself."

'_A creepy old man,'_ Sasuke corrects in his mind.

"Oh really?" Like a child being offered candy, nothing pleases Naruto more than a free meal. Opening the door, Naruto euphorically goes in as he says, "Mister, you just made my day!" Sasuke freaks a little seeing this.

"Hold it!" The Hyuuga stops by grabbing his body-length jacket and pulls him back. Naruto got out of the car and he looks over his shoulder to see Sasuke growl at him, "Didn't anyone tell you about stranger-danger? You don't just go into some strange guy's car because he's offering a free meal!"

Peeking out from the open door, since he moved to the side when Naruto started coming in, the messy-haired man tells them, "Oh believe me, boy. I mean you both no harm. I simply would like something to eat before I have to attend a meeting in two hours and it lasts for another four. I would be late by the time I'm done and I can't function on an empty stomach. Surely you two understand."

"I do." Naruto pulls his jacket out of Sasuke's hold and quickly moves into the car before the Hyuuga boy could grab him again.

"Naruto!"

"Why don't you come with us?" the middle-aged man suggests. "If you're so worried, I can prove to you that what I'm asking is only a simple meal."

"Yeah, Sasuke."

When that name is heard, a soft gasp escapes the mouth of the driver. He didn't say a word this entire time and just obediently looked forward and waited for any orders from the man behind him. But the second he heard that name, he turns to his side mirror and he sees the Hyuuga teenager in the reflection. Seeing him caused the driver to grip the steering wheel.

Trying to help convince his friend, Naruto exclaims, "It'll be fun!" Apparently all the stress he had to endure today has all dissolved away but it's just pilling up on Sasuke's end.

No way is he going to get into some stranger's car when his gut is completely against the idea. But he doesn't want to leave Naruto with this man either; no matter how pure and innocent his smile and good nature appears to be. However, he is fed up with this.

"If you want to die on the day you were born, go right ahead! But if I don't hear from you that you safely arrived at Ichiraku in ten minutes, I will send Kurama and Neji after you."

The second Naruto hears that, his entire body shook with fear and he starts freaking out internally about that idea. The last thing he ever wants on this earth is an extremely protective Kurama and an angry Neji coming after him. Even though that cousin of Hinata's didn't trust Naruto for the longest time at first, now that man watches over him, in his own unfriendly way, the same way he watches over Sasuke. A combination of Kurama and Neji's wrath would probably be worst than hell and torture combined.

Before the spiky blonde could say a word of promise that he will call or plea for Sasuke not to do that, the raven-head slams the door of the car and starts storming off. Naruto calls for him but he doesn't stop. He just stomps away without looking back and when he reaches cross-walk, he turns at the corner and disappears from sight. But as he was walking away, the driver still kept his eyes on him. When the Hyuuga boy passed the car, the driver watched him go and he stares at the spot where the boy disappeared. His mouth is slightly opened from when he let out that gasp and now he looks like he wants to say something but he can't.

Naruto stares that spot as well until the friendly man asks him, "So where is this Ichiraku?"

Turning his attention to him, Naruto still sees that indubitable smile on the guy's face, completely unaffected by Sasuke's rude behavior, and seeing that beaming smile helps the birthday boy return it. It's a twenty minute walk from here but that's usually because of all the street-lights. Just keep driving down this street for another two stops and then a left. When you see the Dango Shop sign, it's the restaurant right after that. Can't miss it!"

"Did you hear that, driver?"

Being called for directly snaps the guy out of his thoughts. His head slightly turns back and the man orders, "Forward! I need my food."

The driver nods and he responds, "Yes, Madara-sama."

Naruto blinks at that. Madara? Where has he heard that name before?

Putting the car into drive, the driver gets back onto the street once the road was clear and he goes without turning his head to the corner where Sasuke disappeared to. But at that corner, the said Hyuuga boy is leaning against the wall and he sees them driving off. He couldn't bring himself to fully leave until he was certain he saw that car going where it should be going. But even that does little to ease his nerves. No matter how anyone would look at it, he couldn't trust that guy for an instant. He knows he told Naruto to call him in ten minutes but this uneasiness would not go away. Going to his bag, he takes out his cell phone. Looking through his contacts, he presses 'send' and waits for an answer.

"Kurama, Naruto's in trouble."

* * *

**Ooh! Naruto is in trouble. But Sasuke had a point. Even if he didn't have that strange feeling in his gut, don't go into a stranger's car; no matter how friendly they look! This a warning to you all!**

**But what do you guys think?**

**Do you think I need work?**

**Let me know! See ya!**


	4. The Dangerous Meeting

**Author's Note: Hello people! Good grief. Long chapter… But if people read this story, then it's all worth it. Now this chapter has a little bit of action in it but only like a few seconds. That's all I'm gonna say for now! The rest, you gotta read!**

**Now then, I do not own the Naruto characters or the story itself. It all completely belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. I just like writing stories using the characters and writing about my favorite pairing. I also don't own the anime this story is inspired by. I would actually thank that person for creating that anime that I have enjoyed completely and fully.**

**By the way, I'm thinking of a new story inspired by the new Naruto Shippuden movie: Road to Ninja. I haven't watched it, and I really really REALLY want to see it!... but I will use the information that I know from the trailers and what tumblr has provided me.**

**Now then, thank you all for taking the time to read this story and I hope you will continue to support and love it! Thank you, everyone! Now enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 3: The Dangerous Meeting

"Itadakimasu!" Breaking his chopsticks, Naruto doesn't hesitate in the least to start wharfing down the bowl before him. After the first dozen of noodles he slurped up and swallowed, Naruto looks like all of his worries had just flew out the window. "Mmm! Mother's milk."

Madara takes a more calmer approach. He actually looked at the bowl before him with the same curiosity as a child's. He looked at the steaming bowl full of noodles and like five or more different types of toppings inside. He allowed the teenager to order for him and he asked for the Ramen Supreme. The bowl is huge and it actually looks like this one serving is enough for two people. But taking the first bite, his eyes widen in surprise. "Delicious."

Fourth greatest thing Naruto has heard all day! The third was when he was offered for a free meal. "See! See! I told ya! You can't get anything like this anywhere else. Best ramen in town."

Right now, he feels rather proud of himself. He accomplished in turning someone into a fan of Ichiraku's. The first time he brought Sasuke and Hinata over, and Neji since he didn't trust the blonde back then, Hinata agreed that it was good but Neji lectured that having ramen for an everyday meal was unhealthy and not fit for an heir for her father's business. How would he know? He just ordered water that day and Sasuke only said that the ramen was palatable. Saying it was good enough to eat isn't the same as Madara here calling it delicious!

"Indeed, and there are a lot of toppings in this bowl. One serving will definitely fill me up."

"Really? I can eat about five these bowls for snack and twelve for a meal."

"My metabolism isn't as it used to be."

As obvious as it is, Naruto and Madara arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen and not once has Madara made Naruto feel uncomfortable. He was well-mannered and above all, truly friendly. Seriously, what did Sasuke have to worry about is what Naruto wants to know. When they arrived and they parked on the streets right in front of the restaurant, as if they arrived for the red carpet, the driver opened the door and kept his head low while Naruto and Madara stepped out. Naruto almost felt awkward for being treated like a celebrity but what threw him off was the fact that Madara told the driver to wait for them by the car.

"He won't be joining us?"

"He doesn't eat much and he's a bit of an extreme health nut. He wouldn't eat ramen, even if you pay him."

His lost, is what Naruto thought when he heard that. But when he tried to look at the driver, the guy's head was still down so he didn't get a very good look at it. Yet, his long looks really nice. So long and tied into a low pony tail, like Kurama's this morning, but it was all even except for his bangs that framed his face and hide most of it with his head down. It was as black as night and looked silky smooth. His hair actually reminded Naruto a lot of those models he would see on TV advertise for a hair product. Before Naruto was pulled away by Madara to go inside, he saw some bits of the driver's skin and it was pale. Almost as if the guy had never been outside in the sunshine before until now. Naruto was…_curious_ about this driver but as mentioned before, he was pulled away and ramen infected his mind like a plague.

"So tell me, how is Konoha?" Madara suddenly asks, after a while.

Naruto was just about ready to drink the soup from the bowl when he was asked that. Madara is only one-fourth done. Lifting up the bowl, the blonde asks, "What do you mean?" Then he drinks up the soup, not wasting a drop, as Madara waits for him to start lowering the dish before he speaks again.

"The last time I was here, it was about three years ago and in such a short time, a lot has changed. That's why I needed your help. I couldn't find any of the restaurants I used to love when I used to live here. They must have moved or they went out of business."

There was a hint of sadness in his eyes when he said that last part. Like he truly missed those restaurants he probably tried so hard to look for. He was looking forward to their cooking but now they're gone. That sentimental feeling touches Naruto's heart. Seriously, how could Sasuke have been so rude to this guy?

Though actually thinking about said Hyuuga, Naruto ended up nervously chuckling before confessing, "I'm actually the worst person to ask about things like that. But if Sasuke was with us, he probably would have told you. He's more intuitive about things like that than me. But yet again, three years ago he came to Konoha after he was done with boarding school. I don't know if he can help you compare and contrast."

"Boarding school, huh? Maybe you're right."

Hm?

As Naruto looked at this man, he thought he saw a bit of smug look on his face. Like for one brief moment, the lovable look of sweet man suddenly twisted into something cynical and arrogant as he picked up something from Naruto's words. The blonde was astonished when he saw that but when it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, he thought his eyes played a trick on him as Madara notices that the teenager is staring at him.

"Oh, how rude of me!" he exclaims like he just realized something terrible. "I invited you for a meal but I don't even know your name. Please forgive me."

Surely that face must have been Naruto's imagination because now the man is looking at him with genuine regret and they give off a plea of forgiveness. How in the world could Naruto even picture this guy with a despicable side? It's completely ridiculous.

"Ah, no worries, old man. It's all good. I am the only and only Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

That took Madara by surprise. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Uzumaki Kushina, now would you?"

Naruto blinks to that question. "You knew my mom?"

Now as if he has truly found the greatest thing next to slice bread and butter, Madara's entire face lights. "Aha! I knew you looked familiar. I apologize. I never really met your mother but I knew your father, Namikaze Minato. He and I used to be co-workers before he moved away. You're the spitting image of him."

Hearing that was like being splashed in the face with a bucket full of ice cold water. At least instead of being angry and fussy about it, it pleases Naruto greatly. This is surely the greatest thing ever! Here he is having an afterschool snack with a man who knew his parents, or his father anyway. He's suddenly full excited, he actually feels like jumping out of his seat. "Really? Then, then…you knew what his life was like before he married my mom?"

Suddenly being in his boy's presence feels like Madara's in front of the brightest star in the sky. It's overly blinding and possible, a bit misplaced. "Only when we started to work together about twenty-years back. If you're looking for childhood stories, you might have to ask someone else."

That doesn't diminish the star's brightness at all. "That's okay, that's okay! Even if you only know a year of his life, that's alright!" _'At last, I can finally know something about my dad's life! Now I know why they call it a Happy Birthday. It must be fate I've met this guy!'_

* * *

"I don't know who I want to kill first. The usuratonkachi or his guardian."

Hyuuga Sasuke can swear to anyone who asked that after he called Kurama, he was going to go straight home and might as well get started on the preparations. But his feet lead him to Ichiraku and now he's across the street of the restaurant, hiding behind a dumpster in the alley way. After this, he's going to need a bath but why he's here is beyond him! He told Naruto to call him in ten minutes to tell him that he's at the ramen shop but the guy didn't call him anyway so maybe it's a good thing to be here. At least, he knows that Naruto is at Ichiraku's, eating ramen, and not getting raped in some remote area by that pedophile. Seriously! What kind of guy approaches two lonely teenagers just to ask for their opinion on food and then offer it to them for free? That act was screaming 'child-molesting pervert'! Well, at least when Sasuke called Kurama to tell him the terrible news, he heard the guy rushing through the hallway of the school while demanding to know if he knows where Naruto would be heading with this stranger. So that means, from the school to here, it would be another five minutes before that orange-head goes marching into the restaurant and giving the blonde the lecture of a lifetime. Sasuke didn't feel sorry for his friend from the way Kurama was treating him today at school but for this stupid move, he most definitely would not feel sorry for that moron. Seriously! Know some common sense!

In the meantime, Sasuke will just have to play scout until the Namikaze gets here. He's really going to need a good scrub down for hanging around a dumpster. Maybe he'll decide to stay and watch Naruto get lectured, just for his pleasure and his payment for going through this trouble. Whoever thought that the birthday of a moron could be so stressful?

Looking through the window of Ichiraku Ramen, Sasuke can see Naruto and that suspicious man talking and not at all does it look like the blonde is uncomfortable talking to him. In fact, Naruto actually looks really excited about somethingthing. What? Is he going to get a couple more bowls of Ramen Supreme? Oh, Sasuke is going to love it when Kurama gets here.

'_Naruto. Definitely Naruto first. If this guy doesn't murder you first after this, then I surely will!'_

The Hyuuga boy had glared at the spiky blonde when he thought that; actually hoping that he could burn holes in that guy's face. But to no veil. Crap… So he looked away because he couldn't stand to see the conversation going so well for the Uzumaki. Sasuke can already hear the boasting words of 'I told you so' coming out from that guy's mouth. Oh the annoying words…

However when he looked to the side, he saw that Jaguar that mysterious man was riding in and outside of it is the driver; or in Sasuke's case, someone who just so happens to be leaning against the car as if waiting for orders. Though he has to be the driver. A driver of a rich man wouldn't allow just some random guy to lean against the rich man's car. Sasuke could only see the guy's back but for some very strange reason, he is shock beyond words. But why? Why would he be startled from only seeing a guy's back and not his face? Is it because even if he can only see the back, he gets this cool, sophisticated vibe from him? He appears rather tall, his body looks to be in good shape, and his hair is just glistening in the sunlight. His hair is beautiful and his body looks strong. For another very strange reason, Sasuke feels drawn to him. He wants to get out of hiding and get a closer look of this driver. Then maybe if he feels like it, or get the courage for it, he wants to approach him and know his name.

'_Who…is that?'_ his mind still wonders.

Coming out of hiding from the dumpster, Sasuke wants a different angle of this guy. But he wasn't watching his footing. A few steps after the first, he hit a couple of beer bottles. He jumps a little from the sound of them falling over but thankfully, nothing breaks. However, he wasn't the only one who flinched when he heard them. That driver did as well. How he could when he's so far away, Sasuke wouldn't know. But that driver turns his head to side, as if to look over his shoulder to who was there making that noise. When he did that, however, that same uneasy feeling Sasuke felt earlier when he saw Madara comes back at him ten-fold. Instead of feeling like he yearns to see more of that face or possibly embarrassed for being caught after that scene he made earlier, Sasuke feels fear.

Absolutely terrified and his first instinct; hide!

The Hyuuga boy rushes back behind the dumpster and just stay down, calming his nerves and secretly hoping that driver didn't see him. Terror pierces through his heart like a knife. It's sharp, it's painful, and it's unbearable. But why does he feel like that, he wants to know. For one moment, he wanted to see that driver from the front view instead of the back. And yet, when he was just about to get a glimpse of his face but only saw that the long-haired man has chin-length bangs, he didn't want that guy to see him.

Why?

Why would Sasuke go from yearning to see this guy one moment and then hide before he sees him the next?

Why is he evening feeling these things for someone he has never even seen before now?

_Shreech!_

Now that doesn't sound good.

Pushing himself away from the corner between the dumpster and the building, Sasuke sees a very familiar car parked right at the corner of the street, since that's the only stale available, and he sees a man fuming as he steps out of his car and slams the door.

Oh boy, Kurama's here.

* * *

"Kekai Genkai?" Naruto asks the man across from him, curiously.

"Yes. It was a project your father and I were working on before he stopped being a scientist. He ended up quitting because his wife was pregnant and he wanted to do something more productive to support them."

When Naruto started asking Madara all kinds of questions about his father, it apparently lead to this project Minato was apparently working on. Madara had only said what the name of the project was. He didn't give away any details about what it was but right now, Naruto is more focused on what Madara just called his dad.

"My dad was a scientist?"

Hearing that question causes Madara to blink in surprise to that. "You never knew."

"Ah, no. He never mentioned that before he died. Are we talking about the same guy here?"

"I sure hope so. Otherwise, I just told you something top secret and might have to kill you for it." What did he just say? Is Madara really going to kill him now? As Naruto starts freaking in his seat, the man starts laughing at his frightened face. "I'm kidding." Going to his suit pocket inside the jacket, Madara takes out his wallet and starts looking through one of the folds. Eventually he finds what he's looking for and presenting it to Naruto, it's an old picture. "This was us seventeen years ago."

The spiky blonde takes the picture and it's a shot of four guys standing or sitting together. Two guys sitting down on chairs and the other two standing behind them. Besides being all guys who could be the same age or one or two being way older, another similarity they all share is they're all wearing white lab coats; like scientists. Instantly, Naruto guessed where Madara could be in here since he's one of the guys standing behind the other two. But looking at the ones sitting down, sure enough. There is only one other person who has the same spiky blonde hair as me, same blue eyes, same skin tone, and same goofy smile as Naruto.

"Wahh! That's him!" he exclaims in shock. In this picture, his dad looks almost exactly the same as Naruto remembers. This is proof that his dad was, without a doubt, a genius! After all, in the picture, he looks the youngest of them all. "Cool! I knew my dad was smart but I never thought he was this smart! What was the project?"

"Oh just a theory I had. We worked together to try and prove it but after many failed attempts, I'm not surprised your father quit to become a political reader. Those who funded us questioned our progress and eventually pulled out."

Doesn't answer the question but it sounds like whatever the theory was, Madara was sad to see it hit a dead end because they needed money. So Naruto doesn't push it. Instead he goes back to the picture and looks at the other two guys he didn't recognize right away. He looks at the man sitting down, like his dad, and this one…calls out to Naruto in a way.

"Hold on is this…" Looking more closely, he starts to see why. Showing it to Madara and pointing to that man, Naruto asks, "Is this guy from the Hyuuga family?"

Finishing his bite of the Ramen Supreme first, with three-fourths of it gone, Madara takes a quick look to reply, "Why yes. Hyuuga Hizashi. He was another scientist who worked on the project with us. He was also a good friend of the family."

Naruto knows that name all so well. _'That's Hinata's and Sasuke's father. So this is what he looked like…'_

"He worked twice as hard on the project than any of us. Years after we separated, I wanted to ask him if he found anything new since I still wanted to finish that project but he died before I could ask him."

How sad. It truly is a shame that after all that hard work only to be shut down in the end because of lack of sponsors, Naruto can only imagine that it must have been devastating. Maybe his dad worked out fine because he had other things on his mind but Hizashi was also dealing with an arrange marriage and a love affair, wasn't he?

Looking through the picture again, Naruto looks at the last man he doesn't know and the only reason why this last guy stands out is because of the similarities he has with Madara. He has similar long dark, messy hair, that's tied in a low pony-tail and he has bangs that part down the centre of his face to frame both sides of it. He also has the same skin tone and eye color as Madara.

"Who's this guy? He looks a lot like you."

Naruto didn't show the picture to indicate who but Madara can already guess to who he's questioning about. "Oh. That's my little brother, Izuna. He was our major funder at the time. Since he had control over the Uchiha company, he had all the money. Otherwise, I would have used the money myself to dedicate fully to the project if I had inherited it from my parents."

When he said the name 'Uchiha', Naruto's eyes widen in absolute shock. Now he knows why the name 'Madara' sounds so familiar! He just thought it was a popular name but is this guy claiming to be Uchiha Madara?

Just to be sure, Naruto asks, "Hold on! You're _the_ Uchiha Madara."

"The one and only," the man responds, like a proud little child. Completely ignorant of what he just admitted.

Ooh now that is bad. Naruto may not have been one to know about what goes on in the news, but Uchiha Madara he definitely heard about. The Uchiha family was once a good company that was all about fair play between their clients and themselves. They were experts on discovering who was trying to blackmail them or trying to scam them. They're very noble and superior in all things, but they're also known to have a lot of pride. They used to own the police force, and would invest in any idea that intrigued them and would provide for the community. But then ten years ago, their performance started to lack a little and then they started to lose money. Naruto doesn't know too much of the details but the family is still one of the richest families in Konoha but it was just during that one short time period, they were below their expectations and that was an insult to the family name. From what he heard, it was because of a certain relative of theirs. Uchiha Madara was his name and now that same said man is sitting across from Naruto, enjoying another bite of his ramen; eating it slowly but surely. Now he's starting to regret having a meal with this guy. Already, he's starting to hear Sasuke's lecture once he finds out that he had a meal with _the_ Uchiha Madara!

"Excuse me."

Please tell Naruto that's his hallucination. Both him and Madara look up to the side and standing beside their table is a very angry looking Kurama, completely towering over them with serious, mature looking eyes. "What is a well known man like you doing in Konoha, and with my son no less?" There is a difference between looking angry and actually being angry and Naruto knows that if Kurama is looking dead serious and he's angry, now he really has something to fear.

'_Kurama! Oh shit!'_

The Uzumaki is now scared for his life. He can actually see the fire burning behind Kurama like the perfect background for a demon from hell. But while Naruto thinks he's seeing death right in the face, Madara doesn't look the least bit intimidated.

"Your son? Sorry but I recall his name being Uzumaki, not Namikaze." Naruto would have called this guy an idiot for saying a such a bold thing to Kurama. He doesn't know Kurama like Naruto does. He knows what he's capable of when he's angry. But what he said earlier, is he trying to say that all Namikaze's look alike? "Also, I knew Naruto-kun's father. You look a bit like him but nonetheless, not him."

What is going on? It's almost like that moment Naruto thought he hallucinated about. Only in this case, Madara looks teasingly cocky a little bit longer than just a second. It's not as evil as before but it's still different from the friendly, innocent behavior he had before.

"Then you must know that a grown man talking to an underage teenager he just met looks pretty suspicious. Minato wouldn't appreciate it." Then he sharply turns to Naruto and the poor boy nearly got his heart jumping out of his ribcage and running for the hills. Seeing those ruby eyes piercing through him instantly, he suddenly remembers he had to call Sasuke to tell him he was alright. Now he's facing hell in the face. Without a moment to spare, Kurama grabs Naruto's arm and tells him, "Come on, we're leaving." Then he lifts him up as easily as if he were a doll and starts pulling him away with that same great strength.

Other customers are staring at them now and Naruto tries to pull his arm back. He doesn't have to let go but loosen the grip a little. It's too tight and too forceful. "W-Wait! Kurama!"

"Minato-san's Kurama?"

The orange-head stopped walking when he heard Madara call that. It nearly made Naruto bump into him but at least he stopped pulling. Both of them turn around to look at the black-haired Uchiha and they see him patting his mouth with a napkin, still acting as if everything alright and that they don't have an audience watching them now.

Smirking, he says, "So you're that young man. Minato-san talked about you. He thought of you as a son when we were working together. I'm pleased to finally meet you."

Kurama's brows narrow in suspicion of the man. He looks tensed and completely on his guard. As if that older man would just pounce from his seat and strike; even though he looks so relaxed and poise in his chair. Cautiously, Kurama asks, "What exactly do you know about me?"

This tension in the air, what is going on? It's not so stiffening that it can be cut through with a knife but all in all, Naruto can feel it and it's making him even more fearful of the situation. Besides some past history, why is Kurama being so up-tight about Madara? They only just met. They don't have any bad blood between them…do they?

With the smirk still plastered on his face, somehow gaining a more sinister tint to it, Madara responds, "He wanted to name his project after you. Kurama, Kekkei Genkai of the Biju." Instantly, Kurama's entire body tenses up like a statue, his eyes widen, and his mouth becomes a straight line. His grip on Naruto's arm tightens, which really confused the boy now. Why is he acting like this?

Then Kurama feels someone tap his shoulder from behind. He takes the risk to look over his shoulder but then all way too quickly, he suddenly releases Naruto after pulling him to stand behind him and by the time the spiky blonde looks up to know what's going on, he sees Kurama being fist to fist with someone. The person who tapped Kurama on the shoulder sent a punch on his way, but he stopped it and he was going to punch his attacker with his other hand but just like him, the attack stopped the punch with just his bare hand. Now it's a battle of strength between Kurama and…Madara's driver! Now Naruto is in more shock. All of that was at incredible speed and now the place is suddenly so tensed between the two of them. The tension is more than just thick enough to be cut with a knife. It's suddenly so suffocating in here. Naruto has never seen Kurama like this before with anyone. Ever!

"Stand down, nephew."

Huh? Nephew!

Turning back to Madara, Naruto sees the middle aged man playing with shredded pieces of his napkins and they are teeny-tiny pieces. He looks bored but Naruto is in shock because he notices the napkin. Looking at the engaged men, his driver mostly, he tells them, "We didn't come here to start something and I would appreciate nothing to start here."

Naruto keeps his eyes on those shredded pieces. _'Wait. When did his napkin…'_ he wonders curiously, because he was sure not even ten seconds prior, Madara was patting his mouth with a whole napkin. Now it's a thousand pieces.

As for Kurama and the driver, or nephew, they didn't tear their eyes away from each other. They heard Madara and they acknowledge his words but should they really stand down? He is right that nothing should start in such a private place so, reluctant for some, both men first took a step back from each other before completely relaxing and pulling back once they saw that it's safe. But the two of them are still cautious of each other.

"Strong nephew you got here," Kurama compliments, but his eyes didn't look the least bit genuine in his words. The nephew, who appears maybe younger by a year or two than Kurama, doesn't say a word.

Madara regains his smirks before he introduces, "Boys, I would like for you two to meet Uchiha Itachi. He's my little brother's eldest son." When Naruto turns back forward and peeks out from behind Kurama, he instantly becomes amazed by the younger Uchiha while the guy nods his head to them in greeting.

Now that Naruto can see this guy fully, he nearly has to rub his eyes to be sure they're not tricking him; because the guy looks, without a doubt, a gorgeous creature sent from hell itself. His long black hair tied isn't as black as night. It's darker than that. Like the color itself represents the color of the very darkness in a mortal's soul. It complements his skin that's as pale as death, yet flawless and untainted by the even smudginess of filth. However he does have two creased lines running down the inner corners of his eyes to his cheeks. But those lines do nothing to dampen his beauty. It actually gives him more of an older, more professional look. His body form looks exquisite and at the same time, it gives off an eerie, dangerous aura – which is probably the aftermath of going up against Kurama. He doesn't look too buff, yet he doesn't look too slender either. His clothes don't a clear determined answer but it does give an estimate. He actually looks like he's ready for winter. Black pointy looking shoes, long black slacks, a long sleeve deep navy blue shirt with a high neck collar and golden trimmings – almost like a Chinese style shirt; and a light navy blue scarf. He must like blue but for some reason, it doesn't quite suite him. The black most certainly does. This guy appears strong and at the same time delicate enough to be an angel. An angel of death. What strikes Naruto greatly are the eyes. Eyes as black as satin, but blank; as if they contain no soul. But his stare pierces through any soul like razor-sharp icicles. For this guy, if looks could really kill, Kurama and Naruto would have been dead probably long before they saw this guy face to face.

Fear strikes through Naruto's heart from looking at him, maybe even more so when Kurama arrived here. But while the teenager tries to calm his nerves, he does a second take on this guy's appearance and something's…peculiar about him. _'If you cut the hair, lowered the height a little bit, and rewind the years…this guy looks a lot like Sasuke, doesn't he?'_

Kurama, on the other hand, doesn't look the least bit scared of this guy. In fact, he's still keeping a deadly eye contact with him. "Eldest, huh? Where's the youngest?"

"That's why we're here. After my brother died and his wife long been deceased, I took Itachi and his little brother into my home in the country side. However, the young boy was an unstable one since his mother died in childbirth and his father's death just pushed him over the edge. He ran away and we think he have come back here; to his birthplace. We're just two worried relatives trying to find our little one. Don't mind us, Kurama-kun."

"I can help!" Naruto declares, happily. Being the good citizen that he is, he turns to Madara and tells him, "I have a knack for finding things!"

But someone obviously has other plans. "Oh no you're not!" Kurama grabs Naruto's arm, a little harshly and he looks directly into those azure eyes to tell him straight, "Don't get involved in other people's affairs."

But Naruto just wanted to help…

Madara chuckles at the little scene before him. Politely, he responds, "I appreciate the offer, Naruto-kun, but like your _father_ said, this is an Uchiha affair. It takes an Uchiha to find an Uchiha, after all."

Well that's too bad. Naruto wanted to help Madara because the old man was kind enough to give him a free meal and he just so happened to have known his dad in the past. The directions to Ichiraku deserved a free bowl but for information on the fact that Minato was a scientist once upon a time, the Uzumaki felt that help finding the guy's nephew would sufficient. Now Naruto is stubborn and he would have asked again to let him help but with the way Kurama is acting and the way the tension is still high between him and Itachi, he better not.

Maybe next time.

"I see." Knowing his manners, now would be a good idea to display them. Naruto bows and tells Madara, "Thank you for the meal."

The middle age man nods in return. "Thank you for the company." Then he glances up at Kurama for a moment and that devious smirk comes back; as a hidden message given to the Namikaze. Kurama glared at him for a moment longer before regrabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him along.

"Let's go."

"Oi! That hurts!"

But Kurama doesn't pay any mind to that. As he was passing Itachi, he whispers something. Something too soft for Naruto to hear and he said it through unmoving lips so no one else could catch what he said.

"If you ask me, I hope he stays away from creeps like you."

Itachi's eyes widen when he heard that and to no one's notice, his eyes turn red like blood. Kurama was able to move Naruto past the Uchiha before the young Uzumaki noticed turning around towards them.

_Cough_

Itachi stops short in his turning and Naruto, having heard that and became confused since it's Madara's, turns his head to look over his shoulder and he sees Madara smiling and waving at him. Did Madara cough just for that?

But like how the shredded pieces of napkin caught the blonde's attention, something else does farther to the side. When Naruto turns to look even more, he really needed to rub his eyes to make sure that what he just saw was real. For one second and one second only, Naruto will swear to god that he saw fire around Itachi's tightly closed fist. It was only a little bit. Like a spark that was ready to be ignited for a bigger flame. But then it just died off before it could. Before Naruto could think more about it, Kurama practically tosses him out of the restaurant first before following after him to slam the door closed. All of the customers' eyes watched the Uzumaki and Namikaze go. No one else saw the spark around Itachi's hand and no one turned to look at the Uchihas.

Even when Madara's once friendly, innocent face twists into a devious smirk after watching them leave and he stands up to approach his nephew's side.

With his hand on Itachi's shoulder, the older Uchiha whispers in his ear, "Just wait, Itachi. You will get your chance. Don't worry. They are the only things that stand between us and dear little Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**From the prologue, the missing member of the Uchiha family is already known to be Sasuke. But why is he missing? Why is he a Hyuuga? Why is he terrified of Itachi? Gotta stick with the story to find out more.**

**But what do you guys think?**

**Do I still need some work?**

**Let me know! See ya!**


End file.
